


kingdom of the night

by dominho



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Blow Jobs, Camboy Kevin, Camming, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Kevin in cat ears and a maid costume mentioned briefly, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overhearing Sex, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Sex Work, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: “I have an...unconventional job of sorts.” Kevin seems unsure of himself as he speaks. It's an odd contrast to how carefree he typically is.“Mhm,” Jacob hums, prompting the other to continue. He isn't really sure why Kevin’s job would be any of his concern, but he listens regardless.“I'm a camboy.” Kevin huffs out a tense breath and shrinks in on himself slightly.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 233





	kingdom of the night

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the original version of this, no you didn't <3 Anyway, enjoy my first fic for TBZ!

“Um, there's something I think you should know about me if we're going to be roommates,” Kevin says. There is something off about his voice that Jacob can’t quite place.

Jacob is in the middle of unpacking a box of T-shirts for Kevin. He puts down the third oversized Beyonce one he’s folded and turns his attention toward his new roommate.

“Oh, sure. What is it?”

“I have an...unconventional job of sorts.” Kevin seems unsure of himself as he speaks. It's an odd contrast to how carefree he typically is.

“Mhm,” Jacob hums, prompting the other to continue. He isn't really sure why Kevin’s job would be any of his concern, but he listens regardless.

“I'm a camboy.” Kevin huffs out a tense breath and shrinks in on himself slightly.

 _Oh._ Jacob’s jaw drops in shock. This all makes a lot more sense now.

They never talk about money. Jacob is living off loans and definitely hadn't been in the best financial situation before college either, so it isn't exactly the most pleasant conversation they could have.

Jacob is vaguely aware of Kevin having a pretty decent amount of money out of seemingly nowhere this past year. It’s exactly why he asked the younger to be his roommate; that and the overwhelming need to escape the hellhole that is the dorms on campus. Them being best friends too, he supposes.

“I'm not ashamed of it or anything, so if you're gonna yell at me, then save it. Nothing you say will make me feel bad about this.” Kevin has his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows pinched together; _that's_ the Kevin Jacob knows.

“What? No.” Jacob tries his best to defuse the situation. “You're okay, man. I just don't really know how to respond. I guess just let me know when you need the house to yourself?”

Kevin visibly relaxes.

“Thanks,” Kevin breathes out, smiling.

They continue unpacking the last of his things and they add a very Kevin-specific flare to the apartment.

///

It has been 3 weeks of living together and things run rather smoothly, which makes sense given how long they have been friends. Kevin used to stay at Jacob's house every other weekend before college, and if they could put up with each others’ brooding high school selves, Jacob was sure nothing would really be too much to handle.

He forgets Kevin's job most of the time. Camming is not something he had expected him to do ( _though he doesn't exactly know what exactly he expects a camboy to look or act like)_ and he's never around when Kevin is working, so he only ever remembers when the younger brings it up.

“We're going out tonight,” Kevin exclaims when he barges into Jacob's room, foregoing knocking. “I'm rich, bitch.”

“Rich, huh?” Jacob keeps flipping through his textbook.

“I made a thousand dollars last night, so yeah,” Kevin says, like that isn't completely absurd.

Jacob knows that gross old men on the internet will pay distressing amounts of money for oddly specific sexual content, but that much in a night? He is both impressed and mildly concerned about what Kevin has been up to while he’s gone.

“How in the world?” Jacob whips his head around to stare at his roommate, who’s doing a celebratory dance, incredulously.

“You definitely don't want to know,” Kevin laughs. “But I _will_ say that you probably don't want to do the laundry this weekend unless you want to be horribly scarred. I'll take care of everything.”

Jacob clears his throat and his eyes dart around the room. He ignores the small part of him that wants to know, wants to peek into the laundry room to find out what sort of mess Kevin might have made of himself in front of God knows how many people. He ignores the small part that wants to see Kevin fall apart, too.

“Right. Um, where do you want to go?” Jacob turns back toward his desk, packing up his supplies.

“I was thinking I'd take you somewhere bougie.” Jacob hears Kevin rock on his heels a few times and move to put his arms around his neck from behind. “You deserve a little pampering from time to time. You’re always too concerned with others for your own good and too stubborn to ask any of us to do anything for you, so I want to take care of you for once.”

Jacob feels a familiar warmth fill his chest. That was weird. Really weird. He hadn't thought about Kevin like that in _years_. He shakes it off.

“You're sweet, Kev.”

“It's nothing.” Kevin presses a kiss to his cheek. “Now go get ready. Wear something nice for me, yeah?”

He pulls away and Jacob turns around just fast enough to see Kevin wiggle his eyebrows and wink at him before slipping out of his room.

Jacob blinks, hand coming up to touch where the younger's lips were. It wasn't uncommon at all for them to be affectionate, yet there’s a hum under his skin where Kevin’s mouth was.

They end up going to eat lobster at some fancy place he can't remember the name of for the life of him. Kevin even picks up a bunch of snacks on their way home and rents them a movie to watch.

“I really like spending time with you,” Kevin admits from his blanket cocoon. The blue light from the TV shining on his face highlights his features wonderfully and makes him look even more handsome. “We should do this more often. It’s a nice distraction from coursework.”

“Yeah,” Jacob breathes, eyes trained on Kevin rather than the movie. “I would really like that.”

It's nice to be spoiled, Jacob thinks.

///

Jacob really shouldn't be sneaking into his own laundry room while Kevin is in class, but he's doing it anyway. Since the conversation about potentially scarring clothing two nights ago, it's been clawing at the back of his mind. He has to know what happened, or at least enough to piece together something resembling the truth.

He rummages through their laundry basket, which is topped off by two oversized sweaters Jacob just puts off to the side. He pulls back a pair of black jeans and sees the clothing in question.

There is a maid costume balled up messily. He carefully holds the fabric up to find it covered in white stains and drops it immediately. He wishes it was out of disgust or general aversion, wishes he had the sense and decency to be appalled, but all he gets is a telling churning low in his gut.

Images of Kevin, absolutely ruined run through his head. Kevin with two fingers shoved deep in himself, trying to stay quiet by sucking on the fingers of his free hand. Kevin wrapping slender fingers around his cock and pumping it until he comes over and over and over again, only stopping once he comes dry. Kevin bouncing on a dildo, cock bobbing with every movement of his hips. Kevin crying out Jacob’s name as he comes.

Jacob shudders so violently, it shakes him from his thoughts. Quickly, he shoves all the clothes back into the laundry basket and bolts back into his room to get as far away from the source of his turmoil as possible.

When he shuts his door behind him, Jacob practically throws himself on his bed face first. He groans into his pillow and attempts to take his mind off of Kevin.

It doesn't work.

///

"Are you busy tonight?" Kevin stares at Jacob hopefully.

"Uh, no," Jacob says, trying to will his mind to stop thinking about Kevin in the filthiest ways possible. Last night's finding and the shameful actions that followed it are making it rather difficult. "No, I don't think so."

"Do you maybe want to go see a movie?" Kevin's eyes sparkle like a shitty teen romance novel and Jacob wishes his stomach didn't flutter the way it did when he was a lovesick teenager. It's ridiculous that one little incident is enough to bring back all the feelings for Kevin he buried years ago. "It's on me, of course."

"You'll have me spoiled by the end of the month." Jacob smiles fondly, pulling Kevin into a tight hug.

"That's the plan," Kevin teases, rubbing Jacob's back softly.

They end up seeing some cheesy romcom and Jacob may or may not pay more attention to Kevin than the movie,

At a particularly emotional part of the film, Kevin shyly reaches over to hold Jacob's hand. Jacob laces their fingers together and lets Kevin rest his head on his chest while he wipes his tears. It's a little more than he bargained for emotionally from this type of movie, but the proximity to Kevin it allows more than makes up for it.

"Thanks," Kevin mumbles, nuzzling further into his hold.

Kevin stays pressed against Jacob even after things return to a lighthearted tone. Not that Jacob is complaining.

"It was so good," Kevin exclaims after the credits start rolling.

"It was pretty heavy. I really liked it, actually." Jacob stands, but keeps Kevin's hand in his own. "C'mon. I gotta use the bathroom after all the soda."

Kevin looks a little dazed, but follows Jacob out of the theatre wordlessly. They have to stop holding hands for Jacob to go to the bathroom, which he’s a little bummed about, but he hopes he’ll be able to seamlessly start again once he’s out.

"Hey, you," Jacob says once he’s back, and Kevin flinches. He shoves his phone in his pocket quickly and clenches his chest. "Woah, it's just me. Why are you so freaked out?"

"Sorry. I was just doing...work stuff."

"Oh." Jacob stares at the floor for a minute, trying not to think about what Kevin might be doing or what he was planning on doing. "Well, is there anywhere else you want to go or are you ready to head home?"

"Eh, we should probably head home. I'm an old man trapped in a sexy young person's body and it's getting late. I have an exam tomorrow too, unfortunately."

"Gross. Let's get going then."

After they've both retreated to their respective rooms, Jacob can't help but smile to himself, thinking about holding hands with Kevin. God, he really is acting like a teenager again.

 _Maybe you've been in love with him this whole time,_ his brain provides. Jacob face plants into his pillow, leaving that realization and subsequent breakdown for another time.

///

Jacob sighs contentedly as he unlocks the front door. He managed to finish his Microbio exam faster than he expected and got to leave class a full hour early. The free time is very much welcome after a week of cramming.

He's in the middle of kicking off his shoes when he hears what is unmistakably a moan and Jacob freezes. Two months of Kevin successfully scheduling his sessions so that Jacob wasn’t around for them, down the drain. He doesn’t know what to do, but he definitely doesn’t want Kevin to know he’s here, so he softly clicks the door shut.

Jacob pads over to Kevin’s door and really, he isn’t sure why he’s doing this to himself. He could - _should_ \- just leave and pretend none of this ever happened, but the lingering curiosity as to what exactly it is his roommate does has been eating away at him for too long.

“Fuck,” Kevin groans. His voice is accompanied by the sound of lube squelching and Jacob’s face heats up. “Oh, God.” Kevin has always had a nice voice, but the way it wavers and crackles while he is (presumably) fucking himself is almost too much.

Jacob has to remind himself that this is _Kevin_. The same Kevin that constantly makes shitty jokes that make him roll his eyes. This is his _best friend_ ; he can’t keep thinking about him like this.

“Bet you wish you could fill me up like this, hm? Wish you were here fucking me instead, don’t you?” Kevin sounds breathless and the way he teases makes Jacob's toes curl.

And now he’s getting hard.

“Shit, I’m gonna come. Gonna make a mess all over myself for you. Fuck, fuck, fuck–”

Before he can hear Kevin completely fall apart, Jacob shuffles to the front door and slips out so he isn’t caught.

///

“So your first instinct was to run over here?” Changmin looks unimpressed after hearing Jacob recount what happened (minus mentioning that Kevin was camming), but one corner of his mouth is slightly upturned, so Jacob knows he thinks this is funny.

“Hey, it's either fight or flight, and I chose flight. Fighting wasn’t even an option, really.” Jacob shrugs, plopping down on Changmin's sofa.

“Didn’t psychologists determine that the whole fight or flight thing is much more nuanced than that?” Changmin quirks an eyebrow and sits beside him. “Also, you could have fought. Beating your meat counts, right?”

“First of all, I hate you and you are absolutely vile for that. Second of all, there are more important things to do than analyze my shitty reflexes. I'm having a crisis here,” he groans, sinking further back into the couch.

“Kevin is objectively hot, so I don't see the issue? Anyone with eyes and ears would have the same reaction to overhearing him jerk off.”

It isn't like Jacob doesn't already know that everyone is vaguely attracted to Kevin, though they would rather die than admit such a thing. The fact, however, does nothing to calm him down.

“But he's my roommate and one of our shared best friends, for God's sake,” Jacob counters.

“Okay? That doesn't suddenly unhotify him.” Changmin shakes his head, eyebrows raised like Jacob is the one being irrational.

“That is definitely not a real word. Plus, I seriously won't be able to look him in the eye without thinking about...yeah.”

“I'm still failing to see the problem. He's gay, you're gay. He's hot, you're hot, and there’s been weird sexual tension between you guys for ages. You could be hot gays together if either of you put in the eff– Ew, are you still hard? Oh my God.”

///

Kevin licks a strip up his cock and blinks up at Jacob innocently. Before Jacob can fully commit the image of Kevin staring at him in front of his cock to memory, he sinks all the way down. Jacob lets out a much too loud groan and Kevin laughs through his nose.

"You're so cute," Kevin says once he slides off for a moment with a pop.

Jacob wants to cover his face, but the webcam blinks to remind him that he can't; he's supposed to be putting on a show. He glances over to the screen and reads through a few comments.

_**aw he's so cute and his noises are too** _

**_who is he?? he's adorable_ **

**_fuck, the way you look at him..._ **

Jacob flushes, an odd mix of embarrassed and turned on. Kevin takes advantage of him being distracted by sucking his entire length in his mouth again. He laughs around him when Jacob chokes out a moan, sending delicious vibrations through his cock. His hands fly up and twitch above Kevin's head, unsure of whether or not he is allowed to touch.

Kevin seems to know exactly what he's thinking. He reaches up and guides one of Jacob's hands to the back of his head and pushes himself down once before giving Jacob an expectant look.

Jacob cries out, barely moving Kevin's head at first. His movements are shallow, careful as to not hurt the younger, but he stops being so hesitant as he gets closer to the edge. Jacob's hips piston up as he shoves Kevin down on his cock, chasing his release.

He comes embarrassingly fast, but Kevin swallows it all expertly. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and smiles at Jacob, wide and beautiful.

And then Jacob wakes up, boxers wet and mind racing. This is… a lot to deal with.

///

"I've missed hearing you gush over Kev," Changmin sighs, resting his head in his hands and sipping his Coke through a straw. It makes a gross slurping sound and Jacob glares at him.

"Thank you for not helping. I really appreciate it," Jacob grumbles. He pops a fry in his mouth and is immediately disappointed. McDonald's fries are always hit or miss in terms of salt.

Jacob doesn't actually know what he expected Changmin to say. It _does_ sound like he's just gushing like he used to, but...There really isn't a but, in all honesty. He's just been rambling about their platonic date and how he had a questionable dream about Kevin. He almost slips up and mentions the part about the camshow, but he isn't sure if Changmin knows about it, so he leaves it out.

"I just think you should tell him."

"You're probably right," Jacob groans, slumping down in the booth. Changmin, for all the goofing off he constantly does, is usually right in these situations. Kevin has already claimed Jacob is "stuck with him for life" countless times. A crush shouldn't get between that.

"I always am,." Changmin is only teasing, but the fond smile he gives Jacob is comforting.

///

 **To Kev:** _Hey, can we talk when you get home?_

_SENT 12:42 PM_

Kevin is probably almost home from his class already, but Jacob wanted to at least give him some sort of heads up before dropping the bomb on him.

 **From Kev:** _ok sure ill be there in like 5 bestie_

_SENT 12:46PM_

Jacob lays on his bed, eyes trained on the ceiling for what feels like the longest five minutes of his life. He almost backs out of the whole thing when Kevin finally walks through his bedroom door. The younger looks so worried, as if Jacob would ever say anything bad to him.

"Hey," Jacob breathes, sitting up cross legged and patting the space beside him.

"Hey." Kevin plops down beside him and worries his teeth over his bottom lip. "Did I do something wrong?"

When Kevin meets his eye, Jacob's heart clenches. He wants nothing more than to kiss away the anxiety written all over his face.

"God, no." Jacob shifts to face him and holds Kevin's hand between both of his. "I think if anyone did anything wrong, it's me."

Kevin blinks at him, clearly confused.

"What?"

"Okay. I'm not really sure how to say this without making a complete fool of myself, so I'll just be straightforward." Jacob takes a deep breath before continuing. "I like you. A lot."

Kevin just looks at him expectantly like he's waiting for Jacob to continue.

"But?"

"But nothing. I like you and I thought you should know that." Jacob smiles at the younger when realization dawns on Kevin. His face goes bright red and his mouth hangs open slightly. "There is something else I think you should know, while I'm exposing my secrets."

Kevin seems incapable of speaking for once. He keeps making weird, strangled noises in the back of his throat and avoiding eye contact.

"I came home early from lecture the other day and, uh, I think you were in the middle of," Jacob pauses to choose his words carefully. "Work."

Suddenly, Kevin's gaze flicks over to Jacob's. He holds it steady, embarrassment seemingly gone. Uncertainty is replaced with confidence as he shifts closer to Jacob.

"Did you like it?" Kevin tilts his head far too innocently for someone asking about whether or not Jacob thought it was hot when he overheard Kevin fucking himself.

"That's–I don't know what you want me to say."

"You did," Kevin laughs quietly as he climbs into Jacob's lap. "Didn't you?" Jacob's brain completely stops working when his entire blood supply rushes to his dick. He nods dumbly, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" Jacob almost pinches himself because this feels like a wet dream all over again.

"I like you too." Kevin presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. "You should've come into my room that day. I think you would've liked what you saw."

The last bit of Jacob's resolve withers away and he kisses Kevin like his life depends on it. The younger immediately reciprocates, hands tangling in Jacob's hair.

"God, you're so–" _Beautiful_ , he wants to say but Jacob doesn't finish the thought, too busy swooping back in to kiss Kevin again. He presses open mouth kisses down the column of the younger's neck and smiles when he hears Kevin gasp.

"Can I– _fuck_ –Can I touch you?" Jacob hums in affirmation. "Thank God."

Kevin unbuttons Jacob's jeans, pulling them down alongside his boxers as far as he can before prompting the elder to kick them the rest of the way off. He quickly discards his own clothes until they're both dressed in only t-shirts.

Jacob kisses up his body until their lips are slotted together again. He feels Kevin's hand snake down to grip his length and sighs into the younger's mouth. He grows impatient, however, when Kevin's hand remains completely still.

"Kev,” Jacob breathes, fists balled up by his sides. “I've wanted this for so long. Just–please?” He doesn't ask for anything in particular, just wanting _something_.

“Yeah? Since when?” Kevin finally starts moving his hand, curled in a loose ring that barely offers Jacob any relief.

“I liked you when we were in high school. I thought those feelings were long gone, but then I saw – when you told me I shouldn't do laundry – I saw the outfit and I got off thinking about you riding me in it later that night.” Jacob has his eyes shut closed, not wanting to look at Kevin during the confession.

“Cute,” Kevin laughs, tightening his grip slightly. “Maybe I should do just that. Should I fuck myself on your cock, hm? What do you think?”

“I think,” Jacob grips Kevin's arm and takes a deep breath. “I’m going to come embarrassingly fast if you keep talking like this.”

Kevin hums and Jacob isn't sure what it means. He doesn't dwell on it, because Kevin finally squeezes with the perfect amount of pressure and works his hand around Jacob at a merciless pace.

“Better?” Kevin tilts his head to the side, smiling innocently.

Jacob can only nod and groan, shutting his eyes as the pleasure builds. The feeling is electric and every inch of him is buzzing with the need for release.

“Kev,” Jacob says, when he uses his thumb to tease his head. His hips start to grind up into his hand as he feels his orgasm build. “Please, Kev. ‘M gonna come.”

And then Kevin's hand is gone and the burning under his skin fizzles out into a dull thrum. Jacob's eyes fly open to find Kevin smirking down at him. He opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a whine.

“You said you would come too fast.” Kevin slinks off of his lap and onto his knees in front of Jacob. “So I made sure you didn't.”

“God, please,” Jacob begs, voice cracking. “You are so beautiful.”

“So I;ve been told.” Kevin kisses the tip of his cock, smiling up at him. Jacob feels the flutter in his chest again when their eyes meet and blushes even harder.

He hates how needy he sounds, but he can't stop himself from whining when Kevin bobs his head. He hollows his cheeks and moves agonizingly slow, tongue lapping at the underside of Jacob's cock.

When Kevin sinks all the way down, Jacob bites his knuckles in an attempt to keep what little dignity he has. The warmth of Kevin's mouth is gone instantly, though.

“Jacob,” Kevin says, lips still pressed to the head. “I wanna hear you.”

“Kev,” Jacob moans, legs trembling when Kevin swirls his tongue before pulling away.

“So sensitive.” Kevin starts stroking Jacob again in the same perfect way and his hips cant up. Jacob’s chest heaves as he grabs fistfuls of the comforter to ground himself. “Already about to come again?”

Jacob nods frantically.

“Use your words.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasps. “So close. Feels so good.”

Right when Jacob is on the brink of release, Kevin stops again.

“I don't think I should let you come.” Kevin climbs into Jacob’s lap, ass pressed against Jacob’s cock.

“No, no,” Jacob chokes out, voice nearly unrecognizable. “Please, I need it so badly.”

“I like how desperate you are, but you should have thought about that before you dug through my laundry like a pervert after I specifically told you not to.” Kevin grinds his hips down and rolls Jacob's nipples between his fingers.

“I'm sorry,” Jacob whispers, attempting to catch his breath. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry._ Please just let me come.”

“Tell me how badly you want it and I'll think about it.” Kevin pushes at Jacob's shoulders so he flops down against the bed. He uses their new position to grind with more fervor, hands on the elder's chest and head thrown back to show off how pretty he is.

“I need it so bad,” Jacob nearly cries. “So bad. More than anything and–” Kevin goes still again and Jacob makes a sound like he’s being torn to shreds limb by limb.

“And what?”

“And I’ll do anything for you to make me come. Please, please, _please_.” Jacob squirms under Kevin.

“How cute,” Kevin says sweetly. He rolls his hips down again, dragging his ass across Jacob’s length with purpose. “Come for me.”

When Jacob comes, it’s almost overwhelming. He whimpers high in his throat as his hips rut up to get more friction and he can’t stop coming and coming and coming.

“Kev,” he chokes out, trembling. “So much. So good.”

“You’re cute when you’re coming.” Kevin smiles down at him, amused at the way Jacob’s cock jumps with each new spurt of cum. “Shit, you just keep going, huh?”

“Won’t stop.”

"Fuck," Kevin hisses, his own cock twitching as he watches Jacob shake. "Want you to come in me just like that."

" _God_ ," Jacob cries and one final spurt of cum dribbles down his cock.

"Feel better now?" Jacob nods. "Wasn't too much?"

"God, no," Jacob manages, still trying to catch his breath. "It was perfect, Kev. _You're_ perfect."

///

Kevin leans forward to read through the comments. After a moment, he laughs and sits back on his heels.

“Babe,” he calls, looking up at Jacob. “They're asking if you're gonna fuck me.”

Jacob is a lot more camera shy than he thought he would be, but Kevin looks too good for him to care about their audience. Especially now that he’s wearing _cat ears._

"Are they now?" Jacob smiles, shamelessly ogling his now boyfriend.

Maybe Jacob could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you enjoyed!!


End file.
